You are only mine! A Madara x OC Fanfic!
by madaraGod01
Summary: A girl, abused by rich men since her childhood. Taken away from her family...Years passed and while she thought Madara, the strongest man in earth, would help her to reach her family...Madara had some different ideas with her. Will she be able to see her family ever again?..
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE PUB

Madara pov.

As I walked along the rocky street while heavy raindrops splashed on my hair and my clothing, I heard some strange, fearful noises that came from a tight street path between the small, dirty houses in the city. It looked like the path never ended cause the more you walked in the more it got darker and the noises became louder.

When I finally reached the end, I saw a building similar to a cellar. I stopped for a moment and opened the door. I slowly walked down the steps which led to the cellar. It looked like a pub, a completely new room, that looked nothing alike to the outside building, it was also much brighter and higher somehow. Some drunk men were talking to each other and nipping on their drinks while they watched at the butts and breasts of the women who were dancing on a stage. I walked to the bar and bought myself a cup of vodka.

"How much is this?" I asked.

"Five dollars' sir." The bar runner replied.

When I was about to drink the last nip of vodka the bar keeper said:

"You know mister...when you are interested, in any kind of way, to some of these girls…well, they´re available for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those girls are nothing but sluts and every day some rich men come here to buy some or for entertainment."

"No, I am not interested."

"Well sir, just look around a little. I guess you haven´t found one yet."

I turned my head away from the man and looked over to the many, half naked, girls. Maybe I really need some entertainment for home...since it got boring just with Izuna alone in my villa. Yes, villa…my dad was one of the richest men in Japan and owned god damned many buildings. When my parents passed away I, not Izuna, earned all the money and buildings since I was the older one.

Every time I look into these girls eyes I see emptiness…they have a smile on their faces but it was clear it was faked…it seems like they were forced to act like that…or they were under drugs. It looked like they already had been broken…that means they aren´t strong and weak women are ugly and give up too early. I am not interested in such sort of girls. Just now, when I was about to go, a scream caught my attention and stopped my train of thoughts….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MINE!

I walked to the direction the scream came from. On my way there I saw some rooms that looked like bedrooms or more like prisons with a small bed. I opened the door the scream came from and saw some guys from about age twenty to thirty.

"Come now you little whore! Isn´t it your fuckin´ duty to please your superiors!?" One of the men questioned.

"You had your fun Joe! Now it´s my turn!"

"What the hell are you talking about Steve!? I haven´t had her for thirty minutes! My turn!" The other two men argued.

I, on the other hand, pulled up a chair and watched the whole scene comfortably. I couldn´t care less what happens to her…I don´t even know why I came here…

Twenty minutes had already passed and the men were so focused on the girl that they haven´t noticed me yet. And I haven´t seen the girl so far because all of the men that were surrounding her. Finally she spoke up.

"You pigs! Try as much as you want but you´ll never break me! Remember this!" She said full of fear and hate …oh well, more like whined. And I kind of wanted to see her face. These were tough words for someone in this situation. ´Should I help her? …No, of course not! Am I growing soft?!`

The girl let out a painful cry and pushed her way through the men and stopped when she saw me. Now the guys also spotted me.

The girl had average legs, muscular arms, average breasts, a nice butt, long throat, full lips, brown eyes and hair which reached her butt. She also doesn´t have these empty eyes and does not seem like to break that easy.

I like her.

Immediately all the men got on their knees. `Oh yeah right, I almost forgot I am the strongest person ever lived…´

"We are so sorry for our behavior Madara-sama! We di-didn´t notice you. Please, spare us, it surely won´t happen again! Forgive us…we will take that girl out of your sight immediately!"

The girl probably realized who exactly I am and shifted the second she heard my name. The moment the men came to take her out of the room she bowed down to my feet and hugged them as if her life depended on it.

"You filthy slut! How dare you t- " I cut him off with a hand sign and he stepped back with a questioning look on his face.

"First of all, you are, somehow, forgiven. You might leave now, I want to discuss privately with her. Dismissed! "

They left the room with a silent short bow. I looked at the girl who was sill crying and her head kept down.

"Look at me." I said emotionless. She lifted her head up slowly and looked at me with begging, fearful and teared eyes.

"Please Madara-sama, I am sorry for speaking up without permission but I´m begging you, please take me to my family, please! They separated me from them since I was a little child. You are the only one who could do that…please take me to my mother and father!" She said fast and without any break. I simply told one of my maids by a hand sign to lift her up and do all the buying stuff. I stood up and went next to her ear.

"From now on you are mine. My property. My slave…"


	3. Chapter 3

WELCOME HOME SLAVE

I soon realized that every sold slave had to wear a collar around their neck as told by the pub owner. However, I walked out of the pub with my maids and that slave on the line three steps behind me. When we reached my villa the first one to welcome us was Izuna and some maids.

"Nii-sama, who is this girl?"

"She is my new slave otouto. Oh, right…by the way, what´s your name slave?"

Silence.

"Listen you little whore, things are gonna get ugly for you if you won´t submit and reply to your master. Now answer or you will regret it I´m warning you!"

"…...Edona…..."

"Now Edona, let me tell you the rules here and your duties. First of all, you will address me with -sama or you will add master on each of your sentences. Second, you will submit every order I give you. Third, you will show respect and greet me by bowing your head every time I pass you. So, okay there are defiantly much more rules I forgot but you will also get to know them. Now to your duties here. You will help wash my cloths, clean the bathroom, the kitchen and my room. And also prepare dinner and breakfast which you will bring into my office then. Any questions?"

Edona pov.

´That asshole! I thought he bought me to take me back to my family but he had completely different ideas! He bought me so I could be his sexslave! But I will never submit him or be his slave even if I am gonna be killed! I would be rather dead than serve such a bastard and live being his property! I know…I will already tomorrow show him my disobedience. Just wait Madara…if you really think I am gonna submit you are definitely wrong!´

Are you sure about that Edona? We will see who wins and who will be broken…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TAME YOUR SLAVE!

It has been about one week since I am living in Madara´s villa…and it´s hell here! Every part of my body is hurting from all the work I had to do, especially Madara´s room is a whole disaster! Madara is extremely irritable when it is about his political business and if someone, doesn´t matter who, dares to go on his nerves, he takes the nearest thing next to him to throw it against the window, wall or on some of his servants and slaves. Madara hasn´t talked to me in those seven days, he didn´t even look on my face, I guess he was too focused on all his paper work. The strange thing in here was that Madara, somehow, had a kind of harem in his villa!? Did he buy all those girls!? And also… some women I´ve met here have disappeared at night and haven´t come back yet…something is wrong, I don´t know what but I will definitely find out! The problem is…I am not allowed to go to the floor the girls are locked in…I will just ta-

"Girl! What the hell are you doing here!? You were supposed to bring Madara-sama his lunch twenty minutes ago!"

`Oh god…I was so deeply in thoughts that I forgot his lunch…alright Edona, be prepared for some punishment…´

"Madara-sama is waiting for you! And I will give you a useful advice girl! When you have permission to enter Madara-sama´s room, get on your knees and beg for mercy, otherwise you could regret it! Madara-sama doesn´t tolerate such a mistake! Especially from a slave!"

I ignored the head maid´s words completely. As if I would beg for that bastard´s mercy…! He can torture me! Even treat to kill me, I won´t be his!

"Alright, let´s go." I said

When we reached the door to Madara´s room I knocked three times before I got a "Come in." from Madara obviously. He sounded different however…relaxed and kind of amused.

I opened the door and saw Madara eating his lunch which was probably brought him by another slave, next to him his brother, standing. I think his name was Izuna? I bowed short and fast.

"You called for me Madara-sama."

"Izuna, you might leave. It´s enough for today." Madara said while still watching me.

"Good evening Nii-sama! We will discuss about that tomorrow." Izuna said and bowed to Madara before leaving.

Shortly after Izuna left Madara began to talk:

"You know…it´s usually like that, when a SLAVE forgets his or her duties even for two minutes, they get on their knees, beg for a light punishment from their master and after the punishment is over they thank him for it. So…you know what you gotta do now?"

No answer.

"So okay…what if you make good use of yourself just now." He said with an amused smirk on his face. He tore off a piece of his tenderloin and threw it in front of my feet.

"Pick up that piece of shit!"

….

"So you want to be disobedience!? Did you not hear me! I told you to pick up that shit!"

´That ass! No, I FUCKING WON`T!`

When he heard no reply, he stood up, kicked me in the back so that I fell on my stomach and spat out blood. ´God damn! That fucking hurt! ´ He grew impatient and placed one foot between my shoulder blade.

"Pick it up you little whore!"

"NO!" I said full of hate.

He let go off me and sat down on his chair again while I struggled to get back up on my feet. ´Fuck, if even this was unbelievable painful…I don´t wanna know what else he is able to do …´

"Come here!" He pointed in front of him, still in his chair. I slowly walked over to him and gave him a questioning look when he held out his hand to me.

"Kiss it!"

´What the fuck!?`

"Do it or you won´t be able to sit for two weeks!"

Unwillingly I bent down and kissed the back of his hand. ´Asshole! ` When I was about to get up he lifted me up by my hair.

"Now that wasn´t so hard, was it Edona? Shall we talk about your punishment now? Let´s see if I can tame you by doing this…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You finally spoke up! Good! You will need your mouth open up now anyway. Go on your knees and unzip my pants."

´Oh god…please everything except that!Please god help me! What shall I do now!´

Madara pov.

´Seems like I found a way to tame her. Hahaha real fun starts just now!´

 _Madara is a total ass right? )=_

 _Next chapter is gonna be an adult chapter guys!_

 _I am warning you!_

 _See you on my next chapter dears (= !_

 _Bye Bye!_


End file.
